onlineminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
OMC Rules
The Golden Rule Here at OMC, we believe in treating people with respect and courtesy. We also expect to be treated with respect and courtesy. If that is not the way you interact with others, then we suggest you find somewhere else to spend your time. It is a fundamental expectation here at OMC that mutual respect and decency will be part of everything we do. The Ultimate Rule The below list of rules may not cover all situations or circumstances. The OMC staff reserves the right to modify, adapt, edit, change, remove, or implement additional rules at any time. General Rules 1. No Advertising. 2. No Impersonating of server staff. 3. YOU are responsible for actions done on your account. Protect your password. 4. No IP addresses/URLs, Hate, Foul language (swearing), Racism, Religion or Politics allowed (in chat, signs, blocks, message boards, private messages, party chat, etc.) ANYWHERE. 5. No asking for items, teleports, houses or other handouts from OMC staff. This is a survival server; treat it as you would treat a single-player game. 6. No spam complaining, most often seen when killed in PvP, PvE, while mining, or being kicked/de-trusted. Staff is here to help, but please don't ask us to get involved in personal disputes. 7. No redstone looping devices allowed. 8. No mob grinders allowed. This includes any system, device, or construction that unnaturally kills or breeds mobs, or in any way provides players with an unfair advantage over others. 9. No iron or gold farms allowed. 10. Villager breeding is not allowed, nor are villager "sweat shops" where villagers are used and abused for their abundant trading bonuses. 11. General spamming of server chat is not allowed. Spam includes, but is not limited to, repeating sentences, unnecessary letters, and/or splitting short sentences in several lines unnecessarily. 12. Exploiting bugs on the server is not allowed. If you are caught, you will be banned. If you find a bug, please report it to staff. Reporting an bug (or an unruly server) user may earn you a reward. 13. Scamming IS allowed. Players should beware of invitations to "come see my cool building." There is a no-PvP area around /warp world, so you are safe to conduct trades there. 14. No Hacking. PvP/PvE RULES 1. No PvP/PvE logging Building Rules (Towny / Towny World) 1. No outposts directly adjacent to or within 2 chunks of another town. 2. No home set spam. 3. No setting home in other towns without permission from that town's mayor. 4. No surrounding towns with your own plots/town. 5. Griefing is only allowed in the wild and in the places it is not otherwise protected against. Chat Rules 1. No bypassing word filter. 2. No harassing players. 3. No arguing with OMC staff. Aesthetic Rules 1. 1x1 columns (noob towers) are not allowed. 2. Floating trees and floating giant mushrooms are not allowed. Finish chopping. Client Mod Rules 1. Use of client-side modifications and/or "hacks" are not allowed and you will be warned, then banned, for their continued use. If you modify your client to alter the way our server interacts with you, or if you modify your client to give you an unfair advantage (x-ray, fly, speed, etc.), then you are in violation of this rule. 2. You may use any high-res texture/resource pack, non-offensive avatar (skin), capes mod, lighting and sound mods, and mini-maps, so long as it does not give you an unfair or atypical advantage in the game. 3. You may use mods like Optifine and Optifog that increase performance on slower machines.